Sweet Honeymoon
by Kit2000
Summary: The girl trembled unwillingly when she saw her husband emerging out of the sea on a sandy shore of a deserted beach. Azusa was well-built and had an athletic figure. Ema felt strongly embarrassed again. She still could not get used to see seductive seminude Azusa.


**Sweet Honeymoon**

Ema gracefully sat on a large rock while basking in the warm rays of the setting sun. The sea breeze played with her long flowing hair, which was the colour of dark chocolate. A flower that was holding her hair fell out because of the playful sea breeze. She was unable to catch it in time, and the wild orchid fell into the salt water.

Ema sighed in frustration. Before going for a swim, her beloved placed this beautiful flower in her long hair, so the wind wouldn't throw it into her eyes and block her vision from admiring the nature. The young man loved when Ema loosened her long hair. He gently stroked her brown strands and praised its softness and silkiness. The beauty sadly looked as the waves were carrying the orchid farther and farther away from her.

The twilight fell on the sky, showing the first stars. The girl lowered her bare feet in the cool sea water, which pleasantly tickled her skin.

"Darling, you look like a charming mermaid!" Azusa said in admiration, suddenly emerging from the water at Ema's feet. The girl shuddered a little, getting scared by her beloved man's sudden appearance. But he made a magnificent compliment which coloured Ema's cheeks with delicate blush. She relaxed and smiled sweetly at the handsome brunet in response. Azusa gently took her foot in his wet, but warm hands and stroked the silky skin in great trepidation. His lips pressed to Ema's knee in an ardent kiss, causing weak electrical discharges run down her body. His dark wet hair and shining with special mood eyes made Azusa look very tempting at this point. Ema gasped at the masculine charm of this famous voice actor. It had been only a few days, since she became Azusa Asahina's wife, and her body was still very inexperienced to the sensitive touches and all the affection, which the young man generously bestowed upon his young wife. She tried to catch a breath. Azusa was absorbed in his very enjoyable experience and he never noticed how his wife was trying to cope with the storm of emotions he summoned within her. Meanwhile the seiyuu covered her shapely leg with bold and insistent kisses.

Ema was extremely embarrassed, but she struggled against her turmoil because she loved when her husband touched her like that. Through his sweet kisses and gentle touches she felt his strong love and care. The girl melted in his warm arms, like a candle wax. In all-consuming vortex of emotions that was raging in her right now, the beauty unconsciously started to quiver.

Azusa felt his sweet wife trembled. He immediately thought that Ema might got cold. It was dark already, and the air was pretty cool.

A short summer dress with thin spaghetti straps of brilliant blue colour, in which his princess was dressed, could not keep her feminine body from the cold. Azusa felt strong responsibility for Ema's health and he ignited with desire to take her away from the cool sea breeze and warm her up in his strong and reliable arms as quickly as possible.

He looked at her with a slight smile on his face and informed his pretty wife that they needed to go back to the hotel. Ema nodded and slid gracefully from the stone to collect their belongings, which lay on the sand nearby.

The girl trembled unwillingly when she saw her husband emerging out of the sea on the sandy shore of a deserted beach. Azusa was well-built and had an athletic figure. Ema felt strongly embarrassed again. She still could not get used to see seductive seminude Azusa. Though he was wearing bathing shorts, but no clothes could hide the fascination of his ideal male body. Especially for the wedding day Azusa had changed his image. He stopped wearing glasses and started to use contact lenses. Now his amethyst eyes look more expressive and enigmatic, and more importantly, reachable.

Coming closer to her, the dark-haired young man smiled at his charming wife and gave a light and sweet kiss on her lips. The girl's head felt dizzy from the wave of his charm. Looking up from her tempting mouth, Azusa took a dry towel from her delicate hands and began to wipe off the drops of seawater from his body. Several minutes later, the young man was dressed in a dark blue shirt and white summer pants.

Tightly holding hands, the couple walked along the beach in the direction of the hotel where they stayed. The golden moon shone brightly, and the road was clearly visible. The couple was discussing how to spend this wonderful evening. Azusa offered to order room service and have a dinner by candlelight, while listening to romantic music. Ema agreed merrily. She felt that her husband really wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Together they loved to compose funny short stories and then read the heroes' replicas aloud. Ema always got a sea of positive emotions from this fun entertainment. Azusa laughed and smiled when they voiced those funny stories. Visiting public places on his honeymoon wasn't something that attracted his attention. He cherished every minute he spent with his wife on this wonderful island. After all, when they return home, Azusa's work and Ema's last year at the university would be a consuming time, and the newlyweds wouldn't be able to give each other attention as freely as now. But the young couple did not get upset. They knew that together they could plan their schedule and deal with those problems, so that their family life remained pleasant and happy.

This trip to the exotic island had become an ideal world, in which they both dreamed to live. Thanks to her father and stepmother's wedding gift, Ema was able to learn what a real honeymoon meant. After wishing Ema and Azusa to have a wonderful holiday wholeheartedly, their parents gave them tickets to this paradise. The newlyweds fully focused on the romantic feelings for each other, and the atmosphere of this magical place really helped them to do so. They did not get tired of being in each other's company. Harmony and Love reigned over their relations.

The hotel lights came into a view, when suddenly the young man heard his dear wife's cry of pain. He immediately stopped and looked at her anxiously. Ema said she had stepped on something sharp and now it hurt to step on her foot. Azusa asked the girl to sit on the sand and after she did as she was told, he began inspecting the sore spot on her small foot very carefully and accurately. It seemed that Ema had stepped on a sharp shell, since she wasn't wearing her sandals. The young man pulled the little shard out of her feet and carefully bandaged the wound with his clean handkerchief. The beauty apologized for causing trouble and the next second an expression of genuine surprise appeared on Azusa's face. He stroked his adored wife's pale cheek, and then moved closer to her, so that she could easily feel his warm breath on the sensitive skin of her face. His eyes looked earnestly into her soul.

"Honey, you do not need to apologize. This could happen to anyone. This cut is not your fault. I like to take care of you, and so for me it is not a burden. When we get back to our room, I will treat your wound with antiseptic and put a patch. You are very dear to me, you are the girl I am madly in love with, my sweet Ema. I give you my word that I will always take care of you. You're not alone anymore, and you can entirely rely on me without any doubts." The dark-haired young man said, his voice full of a whirlwind of emotions. He noticed that his sincere words brought glistering tears to the girl's beautiful eyes. He did not want her to cry. All he wanted in this world was to make Ema feel loved and secure by his side. Azusa knew his wife had spent many years alone. And it was difficult to her to get used to be taken care of by another person. Ever since she could remember herself, she had always had to rely on herself, while her father was away for months on business trips. But Azusa vowed to erase those sad memories of her bitter past. He would surround his beloved girl with special care and attention, that she would never ever remember her former loneliness again.

"Thank you, darling," Ema whispered tenderly. Without saying a word, Azusa clung to her slightly parted lips in a deep kiss selflessly. The beauty responded to his persistent rush eagerly. The newlyweds were kissing enthusiastically under the sound of waves. Right now they were unable to break away from each other.

Ema loved her husband. He had become her most precious person. Her other half. And she felt that Azusa's love towards her was as strong and indestructible as her precious feelings for him. The young people lay on the soft sand and drank each other's breathing greedily through the long and sensual kisses. Azusa admiringly stroked Ema's long hair and showered her with compliments in the short breaks between sweet kisses. She was a prisoner of his velvet, mesmerizing voice and promising glint in his darkened with desire eyes. The girl was very happy when Azusa picked her up and easily lifted her feminine body from the sand. The young man pressed his wife possessively against his chest and quickly headed to the hotel. Ema was sure that after his dominant kisses and charming voice, with which Azusa masterfully fascinated her, she simply wouldn't be able to stand on her feet by herself. Now she felt really intoxicated. The famous voice actor skillfully drugged and seduced his wife with his unique voice. At this point, Ema sensed the unique lightness in her whole body, as if she was a weightless feather, and her feet flatly refused to touch the ground. Azusa Asahina was very charming and talented in love affairs. Ema got all of his attention, though she still could not get used to such a privilege. But she did not complain. She liked to feel his endless kisses on her skin. The beauty wished to live as a single whole with her dear husband.

With a sweet and sincere smile, she hugged her beloved man, locking her hands behind his neck, and languidly whispered into his ear, nuzzling his cheek lightly:

"Honey, I love you so much."

From her sincere declarations of love the seiyuu forgot how to breathe and stumbled on a flat ground. Ema squeaked and anxiously pleaded not drop her, but the excited and very happy young man reassured the frightened girl that he would never let her fall in this world.

With a sly smile and playful eyes Azusa promised his wife to arrange an unforgettable night for her. Ema gasped aloud when she heard that very same extremely excited and intimate tone in his deep velvety voice. It was the very tone that could picturesquely develop her imagination. She trembled all over and at the same time she felt embarrassed because of the high-rating images, which so suddenly appeared before her eyes. Azusa Asahina was a man of his word, and tonight he promised Ema to love her especially sensually and selflessly.

Somehow she managed to cope with growing excitement and caressed Azusa's cool forehead to brush his naughty and wet bangs away from his eyes. The young man answered her by deftly catching his wife's miniature hand and showering her palm with passionate kisses. Now Ema could admire his beautiful and so expressive mirrors of soul. The girl melted under her spouse's watchful and full of promises eyes.

The newlyweds returned to their comfortable room in a very romantic mood.

Their sweet honeymoon would continue for another week, and at this time they would be constantly giving each other a sea of tenderness and love.


End file.
